Question: Among all triangles $ABC,$ find the maximum value of $\sin A + \sin B \sin C.$
Answer: We can write
\begin{align*}
\sin B \sin C &= \frac{1}{2} (\cos (B - C) - \cos (B + C)) \\
&= \frac{1}{2} (\cos (B - C) - \cos (180^\circ - A)) \\
&= \frac{1}{2} (\cos (B - C) + \cos A).
\end{align*}Then
\begin{align*}
\sin A + \sin B \sin C &= \sin A + \frac{1}{2} \cos A + \frac{1}{2} \cos (B - C) \\
&= \frac{\sqrt{5}}{2} \left( \frac{2}{\sqrt{5}} \sin A + \frac{1}{\sqrt{5}} \cos A \right) + \frac{1}{2} \cos (B - C) \\
&= \frac{\sqrt{5}}{2} \left( \cos \theta \sin A + \sin \theta \cos A \right) + \frac{1}{2} \cos (B - C) \\
&= \frac{\sqrt{5}}{2} \sin (A + \theta) + \frac{1}{2} \cos (B - C),
\end{align*}where $\theta$ is the acute angle such that $\cos \theta = \frac{2}{\sqrt{5}}$ and $\sin \theta = \frac{1}{\sqrt{5}}.$

Then
\[\frac{\sqrt{5}}{2} \sin (A + \theta) + \frac{1}{2} \cos (B - C) \le \frac{\sqrt{5}}{2} + \frac{1}{2} = \frac{1 + \sqrt{5}}{2}.\]Equality occurs when $A = \frac{\pi}{2} - \theta$ and $B = C = \frac{\pi - A}{2},$ so the maximum value is $\boxed{\frac{1 + \sqrt{5}}{2}}.$